1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic semiconductor element, a manufacturing method thereof, an organic semiconductor composition, and an organic semiconductor film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic transistor having an organic semiconductor film (semiconductor active layer) is used in a field effect transistor (FET) used in a liquid crystal display or an organic electroluminescence (EL) display, a radio frequency identifier (RFID, RF Tag), and the like, because lightening of weight, cost reduction, and flexibilization can be achieved.
As an organic transistor material in the related art, those disclosed in JP2009-54810A, JP2010-177642A, and JP2009-190999A are known.